


Fight for the Throne Outside the Game

by Dexilt



Series: Away from Keyboard [1]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, l'manburg - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Convention, Fanfic, LGBTQ, M/M, Minecraft, Pining, Suggestive, Teasing, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Twitch - Freeform, War, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, YouTube, dream team, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, its a bit kinky, mlm, sapnap - Freeform, smp war, wilbur x dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexilt/pseuds/Dexilt
Summary: UPDATE 8 OCTOBER: NOW PART OF A SERIES! :DAfter the SMP war the tension between Wilbur and Dream stayed but for other reasons than independence over L'manburg. At a con Dream finally decides to take a step and confront Wilbur about it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Away from Keyboard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962034
Comments: 22
Kudos: 384





	Fight for the Throne Outside the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> So this was written quite late almost in one go and I do not feel like proof reading it so if there is any mistakes I apologize!  
> I also want to note that i do not ship them in real life and that i respect both Wilbur and Dream as people. This was mainly written for entertainment and I hope that people who reads this can also see the line between fiction and reality!
> 
> Anyways I hope you can enjoy the story :D have a great day and take care!!
> 
> (Lets pretend the pandemic doesn't exist alright? And uh,, Let's also pretend Dream has already made a face reveal)

If he tried hard enough he could see the other male across the room. There were lots of people walking through the corridor making it harder to spot him but since of his height he had a little bit of privilege. There was not much he was able to catch of him though, just a little ball of blonde hair here and the green shirt there. Sometimes if he got really lucky they were able to make eye contact if the crowd lightened enough. But that mostly happened when another event was going on and neither of the two went to check it out. Otherwise it was close to impossible for them too see each other. 

It was almost exhausting to meet so many people and at this point Wilburs only wish was to lay down on the ground and try to take a nap. He had almost fallen asleep on the desk he was sitting at multiple times but someone was always quick to come and disturb him. Last time it was Tommy coming over with Tubbo asking if he could borrow some money to go buy lunch. Wilbur shook his head as the vision of Tommy and Tubbo trying so hard to get under his skin flashed through his mind. Those two boys actually made him question his sanity at times. 

It was lunch time now though so maybe he should run off and try and get something too, the thing is he couldn’t bring himself to do it. The crowd had lightened up and if he stood on his toes he could see Dream leaning his chin into his hand as his elbow was propped up on his own desk. He looked tired but was still smiling at people walking by. For now no one was coming up to him to talk which was rare but probably a bit relieving for him. Dream seemed to be one of the most popular people at the con for now. Wilbur was happy for him but at the same time that smile almost felt teasing. 

Dream looked up at him too and for one second Wilbur felt those green eyes land on him. A feeling washed over him and he did not know if he felt threatened or not by the glare that was sent towards him. Sure, they were basically on the edge to another war breaking out on the SMP but it was all just a fun joke, he wasn’t seriously mad about it right? He himself wasn’t at least. 

Wilbur could see through the cracks in the crowd Dream sitting straight up again and those eyes were not leaving him. Wilbur raised one eyebrow to him as to ask what the hell he wanted. It felt strange and he was confused by the other man's behaviour. What did he want? Had he done something or had one of the fans said something weird that set him thinking? Dream was probably just tired and not thinking correctly. 

Or maybe Wilbur himself was just stupid and overthinking it all. 

Dream smirked and crossed his arms, leaning back in the chair while not letting Wilbur out of his sight. He reeked of confidence and everything about him screamed alpha male at this point. Wilbur shook his head and looked away, almost feeling exposed by the other as if he could see straight through him. He did not like the way Dream had looked at him, it made his stomach turn or knot up as if suddenly a secret had been revealed. But in a sick way it felt good that it was him Dream looked at and not any of the other Youtubers and Streamers who were in the room with them. Dream could have looked at George, Sapnap heck even Bad but no, Dream had looked at him.

Wilbur bit his lip and leaned back a bit, looking over the crowd trying to make himself think about something else than the other male across the room. But no matter how hard he tried those eyes would not leave his mind and he was stuck having that weird feeling in his gut until another fan came up to talk to him. 

Whenever a fan came up to talk to him his mind wandered away from the thoughts about Dream. He was able to focus about other things and most people were really nice to talk to and some were even a bit funny. Some people liked to mess around with him and it actually made him genuinely laugh as they talked about things happening in videos or even in real life. He quite liked it even though some people did come up and act a bit rude, but overall it was nice. 

He could still feel Dream looking at him sometimes. His gaze almost felt burning and often made him wanna look back at the other to see what the hell he actually wanted. Did he have nothing better to do with his life then send those glares? It was almost bothering Wilbur at this point and multiple times he was close to going over there and telling him off. 

“Hey Wilbur, quite the mess you have over here don’t you think?” 

Wilbur turned around only to see the blonde man standing on the other side of his desk, smirking at him. The freckles were a bit dull but he could still see them since they were standing relatively close to each other and Wilbur felt his heart jump in his chest. He had not noticed Dream walking over to him since he had been way too busy trying to figure out why said male would not stop staring at him. He should probably get better at noticing stuff around him, this was almost getting embarrassing. 

“Is that what has been bothering you all day? The mess on my desk? Honestly Dream one could think you are a bit of a clean freak.” He shot back and snarled, feeling a bit more in power while hovering over the other. But those eyes were having none of it and no matter how much Wilbur tried he still felt small under that glare. Dream leaned against his desk but refused to take his eyes off of Wilbur, the bastard even chuckled at him and Wilburs whole body froze at it. What was Dream up to? Was he trying to intimidate him? 

“Well I mean it’s definitely eye catching and it does make me wonder why people even come up to you, but no, that is not what has been bothering me all day.” Dreams voice was a bit hushed and it was almost hard to hear him speak since the volume in the room was pretty high. 

“Then why the bloody hell are you here?” Wilbur finally asked and he swore Dream’s smile grew. 

“Coming to talk to you of course. Lunch was a few hours ago and I am very sure you did not go to eat anything. You should come with me, people will understand and not think of it. “

Dream suggested and stood up straight again and Wilbur couldn’t help but to look at him. He was confused and did not understand what Dream’s intentions of this were but it did sound quite inviting. He only ate a banana before and he was quite hungry but still it didn’t sound like it was all Dream was thinking about. 

“Did George and Nick leave you behind or something? Why don’t you ask them huh?”

“No they did not, I just wanna get to know my enemy more.” Wilbur broke out laughing at the last statement and he held his hand against his stomach. He had really been staring at him for hours because of a stupid minecraft war hadn’t he? It was almost childish. Dream the all mighty whatever trying to intimidate someone at a con over a stupid war happening in a video game. He can’t be serious. 

“Really man? A minecraft war? You are here because we are going to war in fucking minecraft?”

“Come with me.”

The amount of questions that rolled through his brain was astronomical. Dream seemed so serious about it that it almost alarmed Wilbur and he did start to wonder if he should make a run for it since this was not normal. This was not just about a minecraft war was it? Was Dream actually about to kill him here and now in real life? I mean if he did try that would be pretty stupid since they are at a con and he would most likely get caught in the matter of seconds. No matter how many times he won in Among Us he would not win against the police in a murder investigation. 

“Sure…” Wilbur finally gave in while still feeling very wary about the whole situation. It was scary not knowing the other man’s intentions and he would probably be on edge throughout the whole time. But Dream seemed to be very satisfied with his answer and nodded while giving him a small ‘follow me’. 

They made their way through the crowd and Dream would often turn around and make sure that Wilbur was still close behind and following him. It was a bit hard but they managed to stick together even though there were hundreds of people around them giving them questioning looks on where they were going. Dream and Wilbur were not known to be the closest of friends but it wasn’t not normal to see them together so most people just let it slide and continued with whatever it was they were doing. 

Once when they were finally away from all the people Dream took out his ID-card and scanned it by a door that seemed to lead to an empty hallway. Normal visitors were not allowed to be over there and if Wilbur had memorised the map correctly this was probably one of the corridors which would take them to the dorm rooms in the other end of the building. He and a few others shared a dorm room together next to Tubbo and Tommy in the south, but this was the west corridor where the Dream Team stayed. It provoked more questions for Wilbur and now he was considering running off as to avoid getting killed by Dream.

“Well you don’t have to look like I’m gonna kill you, Wilbur. I’m saving that for the war.” He laughed as he turned to look at the taller male who just scuffed at him. 

Dream opened the door and held it for Wilbur to walk through. He still seemed to be very careful in trusting him which made the blonde let out another chuckle in amusement. Wilbur just rolled his eyes and mocked his little chuckle which immediately turned the smirk on Dream’s face into a frown. 

The door closed behind them and suddenly it felt like it was really hard to understand what Dream was thinking. The stern look on his face betrayed no emotions and it made Wilbur swallow hard and look around to see if anyone else was nearby to witness what could possibly turn into his murder. Dream might have said that he wouldn’t kill him, but it didn’t mean he had been telling the truth. 

Wilbur cringed at himself at that thought. Dream was his friend, he should really stop thinking like that.

Dream stopped in his tracks and looked at Wilbur. Wilbur tugged at the arm of his shirt as he too stood still and eyed the shorter male in front of him. The silence was almost deafening to him and the air seemed to stay still and cold. But even so there was something inside of him dancing around. Dream was here and they were alone in a badly lit corridor at a convention. It was just them two standing alone without anyone else nearby. 

“Do you remember when you asked me to go out with you, Wilbur?”

“Yeah? But that was just Pizza hut. Plus we brought George too. Why? Did something happen back then, is that why we are here?” Wilbur tilted his head to the side and took a step closer to Dream in another attempt to turn the tables and be the intimidating one. He thought back to that day and searched for anything that could tell him why Dream had suddenly decided to act up. He really couldn’t find anything special which almost irritated him for some reason. Everything had gone well that day and it had been a very lovely time, so why did Dream bring that up? 

“You missed my point there. But yes George was there too and I think that it could have been something else if he hadn’t been there.” Dream continued and now Wilbur felt even more lost than before. 

“Dream what the hell are you up. Something else?” His blood was pumping through his veins and Wilbur was sure that he could feel his heart beating inside his chest as every nerve was suddenly awake and alive. He could feel the hair on his arm stand up and his brain going more alert, but in some way he also felt more relaxed. How he didn’t know but something new washed over him.

“Well, yes. It didn’t go as I originally planned and wanted Wilbur. “ His name rolled off of Dream’s tongue like a purr and it blossomed inside of Wilbur. Dream was walking closer to him and soon personal space didn’t feel real. He was very close. 

“Well then enlighten me. What went so wrong that you had to meet me in the back like this? Plus man, you are very close…” The last part came out as a whisper and before he knew it Dream’s hands were wrapped around his arms and gently pushing him backwards. As to not fall Wilbur walked backwards until he hit the wall behind him and ended up getting pinned against the surface by Dream. The cement was cold against his back but it still felt smooth. 

“I just wanted it to be us. You and me, alone.” Dream’s face slowly faded from looking stern to looking softer but in control. His eyes were not leaving Wilbur’s but he did hold the guy tightly to make sure he would not make a run for it or think of fighting back. The brunette's cheeks slowly got colored as he understood more and more. 

His breaths turned uneven and sounded almost shaky as he looked back at Dream. Was he really suggesting what it is he was thinking? Sure it had been a joke but there was also a little bit of truth behind it. The amount of tension that had been between the two in the war, game or not it had been intense for them. The little giggles from Dream whenever he succeeded or Wilbur had tried to talk back at him, the little mocking whenever they fought over who it was who should be in control, the attacks they both had made to each other as to make life just a little bit harder- if you looked close enough it had been there. 

Many times Wilbur had thought about calling Dream privately just to tease him about the war and throw it up in his face that he was the one now in control of L’manburg. Dream could do whatever he wanted but he was still the original founder of L’manburg and it was his country and his flag. He had of course decided against it since it would be pretty ridiculous of him to do so, but the thoughts had definitely been there at all times. 

“Well now you’ve got me. Isn’t that what you wanted? Afraid you can’t take me on your own huh?” Wilbur teased. “Talking about getting to know your enemy, seems to me like you just want to bow down to me. Just admit it Dream, I am in control here.” 

Dream reached up and pressed his lips against Wilbur’s as to silence him, and oh boy did it work as a charm. His hand made its way into the messy brown locks and gently pulled which earned him a quiet yelp from the other. Their bodies were pressed against each other tightly and Wilbur could feel the warmth radiating from Dream which alone almost drove him crazy. Wilbur could taste him, feel him and hold him. He could start to feel himself losing himself in the touches and the intoxicating smell that was Dream. 

As for reassurance Dream gently moved his other hand up to press it against Wilbur’s and brushed his fingers against his palm. Wilbur responded by intertwining his fingers with Dream’s which ended up with them holding hands tightly. For both of them it felt like whatever darkness they had been in was gone and all the walking around each other was over. It gave them a sort of new energy they couldn’t deny. Dream turned more confident in his actions and Wilbur embraced it.

Dream broke the kiss and pulled Wilbur’s hair again which made him tilt his head backwards. His neck was exposed and he could feel Dream breathing against his skin. It made Wilbur almost turn impatient because he knew what could happen, but it wasn’t really happening. He wanted to feel Dreams lips against his skin, feel his teeth dig into his neck but instead he could only feel the warm exhales coming from the shorter male. Wilbur felt almost embarrassed with how quickly he turned into a mess but at the same time he couldn’t control it. 

He would be lying if he said that he had not imagined it a couple of times before. 

“Say that again Wilbur, please enlighten me. Can’t take you on my own?” He giggled in a low tone which sent shivers down his spine. “Please, you are giving into me without second thoughts.” 

Wilbur quickly pushed Dream and used the momentum to turn the tables around and grab him to later pin him against the wall. Dream’s body crashed against the wall and let out a little huff but refused to show any surprise on his face. He still wore that smirk and kept the little glint in his eyes. But now Wilbur was the one in control and it would be hard for Dream to get it back since Wilbur was both taller and stronger than Dream. 

“You got it all wrong.” Wilbur whispered and pushed his thigh in between Dream’s legs, giving him a bit of a taste as payback for before. He did try to hide it but Wilbur did manage to catch the other gasping sightly for air. His mouth had fallen open for barely a second and his eyes flashed before turning back to looking as if he was in control. 

“Oh do I? You are trying so hard Wilbur, we both know who wins in the end... “ He tried to push himself forward but Wilbur kept a stone grip and managed to keep the blonde male in his place. 

“Really? Because I remember quite clearly that I did win last time… I mean look at where you are right now!” Wilbur pushed his leg up a bit and Dream’s head quickly tilted downwards to hide his expression. He was biting down onto his lip so Wilbur would not get the full satisfaction, Dream would not give him that. Wilbur may have him pinned but he was still the alpha between them. 

“Won’t you look at me next time? And please don’t stop yourself. It’s fun to see you finally realizing that you can’t fight me. All your little tricks don't work out here Clay. Don’t make it harder for yourself and just give up will you?” He tried to sound cocky and for the most part he succeeded, but Dream was laughing underneath his breath which took him aback and made Wilbur question himself.

Dream used that small window to his advantage and once again turned them around to their original positions. Wilbur did not seem amused. 

“Aren’t you being quite the brat?” Dream leaned in and placed his lips just beneath Wilbur’s jaw. “You try so hard it is almost sad to watch you. You may talk as if you are the one in control but your body says a whole other thing Wilbur.” 

A little whine escaped him as those lips finally pressed against his skin and planted small kisses all over him. Dream’s lips felt small and every kiss left a warm trail on his skin. Wilbur’s mind felt clouded and all he could focus on was Dream’s lips against him. The small nibbling turned him into a mess once again and filled his mind with thoughts that normally would not be appropriate. But right now he felt like he didn’t care, he didn’t want it to stop. He had been wanting this for so long. 

“Let’s go up shall we? I want you all by myself.” Dream pulled himself away from Wilbur who was trying to catch his breath and make his heart calm down. He just gave a small nod to the other. He held his hand out for Wilbur to grab and offered him a soft smile in relief. Wilbur smiled back at him and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers together. 

“Let’s go then.”

**Author's Note:**

> well uh aint that fun- Thank you for reading ;_; In the future if people like this i may write another chapter but for now this is it!
> 
> Also if you can please leave a comment to tell me what you think! I know its annoying hearing everyone saying it but as a creator it can help a lot! Thank you-!
> 
> Once again stay safe;3 love you all
> 
> UPDATE
> 
> i have now made this part of a series and will continue on writing this story! this is now the first part of "Away from Keyboard"


End file.
